Random Places Stefan and Damon Other Characters?
by twistedcandy
Summary: Does anybody know the answer to the equation in the title? The answer is Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Me- Hey everybody! Welcome to the show! You can call me Sweetheart because I really am a Sweetheart!

Damon- Where am I?

Stefan- * sulks* Yeah, I don't like it here! Elena is not here! * Pouts and bottom lip starts to quiver*

Me- Why are you so broody? You don't need to be!

Damon- * starts to choke me* If you don't tell me where I am, I WILL kill you * smirks and laughs*

Me- * gasp* faints

Stefan- She just fainted from panic

Damon- No, she fainted because of my astonishing good looks

Stefan- How can you tell?

Damon- She gasped before she fainted

Stefan- Okay, but really if she is in a Damon induced faint, how do we figure out where we are?

Damon- I'll handle this, * Walks over to me and whispers* "Damon Salvatore is _right next to you, don't you want to wake up and stare into his ocean blue eyes?_

Me- Damon! * squeals*

Stefan- Why does that work?

Damon- I'm hot

Stefan- Is that your answer for everything?

Me- Oh wow, we are in- Oh!

Stefan- What! Where are we?

Me- We are in fairy princess land! * Happily squeals*

Damon- There is no such thing as Fairy Princess Land!

Me- Hell yeah there is! When I was like 7 I wrote a story about it, for fun. And all the Disney Princess's lived there!

Stefan- Why are we here! This fairy stuff is reserved for fairies like Edward Freaking Cullen!

Me- I agree, Edward is a total fairy! But don't worry, we will be out of here soon and into another story?

Damon- * slips one hand around my neck* what do you mean another story?

Me- You see, I was really bored this summer, so I decided to get my two favourite hottie brothers and make them go with me to different stories!

Stefan- * screams* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?  
Damon- Dude, that's a fairy

Me- * Looks closer at fairy* Oh, that the makeover fairy! *smiles*

Stefan- What does it do? * Whimpers*  
Me- IT gives you a makeover!

~ 3 minutes later~

Damon- WTF! Sweetheart what just happened?

Me- Sweetheart? * squeals and jumps up and down*

Damon- * Glares* you told us to call you Sweetheart!

Damon and I look at Stefan-

Damon- Sweetheart, do you have a camera?

Me- Yes, * gives Damon a hot pink camera*  
Damon- snaps a picture!

Stefan- * Tries to get camera from Damon but trips in his high heels*

Damon – I think I might actually enjoy being here! :)

Stefan- So how does this work anyway?

Me- Well, the reviewers will suggest different places in stories that we should go to, and they can come in this fanfic too! The reviewers can also suggest characters to be put in the fanfic! Smiles

Damon- You mean that we could end up in freaking Gossip Girl?

Me- Hey! *pouts* I love that show! And soon, we will have Chuck and Blair in here!

Stefan- So reviewers can suggest bringing TV characters and book characters into this place? But we won't actually go into the show right?

Me- YES!

Me- Review! And tell me where we should be in the next chapter and which characters should me thrown into the mix!

Stefan- Don't review or I'll break your computer!

Damon- * laughs* I don't think you can actually get anywhere in those heels, * motions to Stefan's 5 inch Hot PINK heels*

Me- Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan- WHERE ARE WE NOW?

Me- We are in front of a closet

Damon- I know that! WHY are we in front of a closet?

Me- Lets open it! * Grabs Stefan and Damon and pushes them into the closet and follows after them*

Stefan- Hey! There are rabbits here! * chases after one happily*

*Damon pushes me against a evergreen tree*

* I whimper*

Damon- You know we are in Narnia? Where the hell is I suppose to find someone to eat? I'm not going to feed on an evil snow queen, you know! How did we even get here?

Me- Hey, my imagination runs wild, not my fault!

Seth- Why am I in Narnia? * whips off shirt*

Damon- Because of this idiot over here! * points to me*

Heart-Broken-In-Love- Eeep! There is a shirtless Seth! * Runs over to Seth and stands next to him proudly*

Seth- * pokes Heart-Broken* Are you cold?

Heart-Broken- Very cold! * shivers* Why is Narnia so cold, stupid snow queen who has Turkish Delights!

Seth- You are hot, come here! * opens arms and pulls Heart Broken into his arms Bridal-style*

Heart-Broken- Eeep! I don't feel cold anymore cause Seth is so * smiles* HOT!

Me- Okay then.

Lucy- * walks into closet* who are you four people?

Damon- WHERE ARE YOU FROM?

Lucy- Dearest, you shouldn't be so mad, people always say men get angry when they are hungry! So please, do leave the Narnia and go to the main hall! There is a large feast there and I'm sure you would enjoy, but I must be on my way. * nods rapidly and begins to walk away*

Me- Come on lets go, I feel hungry all of a sudden! * whines and pulls on Damon's arm*

Stefan- Yeah Damon, let Sweetheart take us to the Main hall, let's eat! * smiles hungrily and walks out of Narnia*

*Damon, Seth, Me, and Heart-broken follow Stefan to the Main Hall*

Me- Ooh, this stuff looks good- and yummy! * runs over to the table and begins to eat*

*Damon scrutinizes the food on the table and scoffs* This is exactly like what we had when we were kids!

Stefan- Damon just eat! Reminisce about when we were kids, okay?

Damon grumbles and begins to eat

Seth set Heart-Broken on the chair and eat all the roast pork that was on the table

Stefan- Why did you that? I LIKE roast pig! :(

Damon- Don't you remember? Werewolves eat a lot! It said so in Eclipse at that Bonfire party thing!

Stefan- How do you know? Have you been reading the TWILIGHT SAGA? Omigod! * gasps*

Damon- * Throws spoon at Stefan* No! Caroline told me!

Damon- Look at this, there is roast chicken, rice, mash – ALL THIS IS OLD FASHIONED!

Seth- Ooh, Roast Chicken! * reaches for the roast chicken*

My- Back off from the roast chicken! * snarls protectively* THAT'S FOR ME TO EAT! * Hisses at Seth*

Stefan- She is REALLY protective when it comes to her chicken, hmm?

Me- I love chicken, it's yummy! * Ravenously eats the chicken*

Damon- Stef, you forgot to mention this girl has multi-personality! Did you _hear_ her voice when she said she likes chicken?

Me- Don't even get me started on chocolate! It's like the best thing in the world!

*Damon puts hand on top of my mouth to make me stop talking, and- I faint*

* I wake up again*

Seth- Dude! How do you do that?

Ria- Hey everybody!

Me- Hey Ria! * eats some more chicken* Wanna eat?

*Ria sits at table*

Ria- Sure I want to eat!

Me- So Ria and Heart-Broken, who do you, like better, Damon or Stefan?

Me- I love Damon! I like you too Stefan but you are an overprotective ass!

Damon- *grins* Girl has good taste!

Me- Well, I have to go but please review

Stefan- And Sweetheart told me to say- Thank you Ria-Dancer-Girl and Heart-Broken-In-Love!

Me- Bye and review!


End file.
